As a card technology has been developed in recent years, there are IC cards, which can be used for various purposes, as an information recording medium used in various communication systems. The IC cards are classified into a contact type IC card that can write and read information by coming in contact with a dedicated device, and a non-contact type IC card that can write and read information only by approaching a dedicated device.
Since these IC cards have higher security and a large amount of information capable of being written thereon in comparison with a magnetic card including a magnetic recording layer, only one IC card can be used for various purposes. For this reason, the spread of the IC card is being increased for an industrial purpose.
In particular, when information is written or read, a non-contact type IC card does not need to be inserted into a dedicated device and can be simply handled. For this reason, the non-contact type IC card is being spread for the industrial purpose.
Further, since there is also provided an IC card including a magnetic recording layer such as a magnetic stripe, only one IC card may be required for using a communication system based on a conventional magnetic recording layer and a communication system based on an IC chip.
Meanwhile, as a technical document that is filed before the present invention, there is a document disclosing a plastic card with a magnetic stripe in which while providing a visual effect using a hologram that is formed by performing hologram processing on a magnetic recording layer, the plastic card can perform functional information processing by using the magnetic recording layer (for example, see Patent Document 1).
At present, a magnetic recording layer on which hologram processing is performed has been attempted to be applied to a non-contact type IC card in order to be capable of performing functional information processing while providing a visual effect using a hologram, like the plastic card with a magnetic stripe disclosed in Patent Document 1.
However, when an electrostatic test prescribed by “JIS X 6305-6:2001 (ISO/IEC 10373-6:2001)” or “JIS X 6305-7:2001 (ISO/IEC 10373-7:2001)” is performed on the non-contact type IC card using the magnetic recording layer on which the hologram processing is performed and static electricity is discharged to the magnetic recording layer on which the hologram processing is performed, discharge current flows into an antenna embedded in the non-contact type IC card from the magnetic recording layer on which the hologram processing is performed. Finally, the discharge current flows into an IC chip connected to the antenna, so that electrostatic discharge failure of the IC chip occurs.
Further, there is a document disclosing a non-contact type IC card including a transparent/opaque type reversible thermal recording layer, as a technical document that is filed before the present invention. The transparent/opaque type reversible thermal recording layer including an insulating metal luster reflecting layer is provided on at least one surface of the non-contact type IC card in which an IC module is embedded, and the insulating metal luster reflecting layer is formed by an island-stage tin deposition, and versatility of an antenna or a coil is not lost (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, there is a document disclosing an IC card in which a reflective thin-film layer is provided on at least a portion of structures of hologram or diffraction grating patterns, and the structures are provided at an IC module in a laminated state. Metal thin films, which are disposed in an island shape and insulated from each other, are used for the reflective thin-film layer, so that it can be avoided a bad influence on the electrical characteristics of the IC chip (for example, see Patent Document 3).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3198183    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-353442    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-353447